Love at Fifth Sight
by write-this-song
Summary: An entry for the Twin Exchange July challenge. Written with prompts from Remuslives. Sirius takes Hermione on a date. Then another... then another. Before he knows if he's in deep. By the fifth date he realizes she's just what he's been missing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my entry for the Twin Exchange July monthly challenge. We did a prompt swap. My prompts were from an amazing writer called Remuslives. The prompts were Sirius/Hermione and five dates. I hope she likes it! It was way fun to write.

Full warning, this hasn't been looked at by my beta. I'm sorry for any mistakes!

oOo

"Bored!"

Hermione ignored the exclamation from the man slumped in a chair across the room. He had flopped there about ten minutes prior and commenced to yell out 'bored!' at regular intervals. She being the only other person in the house right now made her the target on which to inflict his ennui. It was hard enough to keep her mind off the extremely attractive man without him drawing her last once of concentration every couple minutes. Oh great, now he was getting up and walking over. How does one go about sitting and not look directly at the hands going in the pockets of somebody walking toward them then surreptitiously, albeit unintentionally, zone in one the bulge in the front of said persons slacks? She tried, she really did, but Sirius Black was made by the gods to perv on. So what if she used his face as 'special time' material now and then, he would be flattered if he knew, for sure. And then he would be unbearable. Oh Lord, was he talking?

"I'm working Sirius."

"Yes love, and you're very important but I need a playmate."

"That was either a very childish statement or a very inappropriate one."

"Which would you prefer?" He smirked at her devilishly and leaned on the desk.

"I wish I hadn't heard it at all because I'm busy."

Lie. Talk dirty to me Sirius Black.

"Go to dinner with me. Surely you get a break for dinner. I'm sure the boss won't mind, seeing as she's you."

"No."

"You know, all work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl."

"I wouldn't want to tarnish my reputation there."

"Come on Hermione, just dinner."

"Why me?" Not that she would ever turn down an invitation from him, but best not to look too eager. "I would think you have loads of women lined up, ready to maim each other for the pleasure of your company."

"Oh, there are. I just don't feel like entertaining right now."

"Well thanks. Good to know I'm a good seat warmer. I'll have to decline though."

"There's no doubt that you're an attractive, witty woman Hermione. I just meant that I'm not going to be working my way in to your knickers by the end of the meal. Though if you offer I wouldn't turn you down love."

Hermione blushed lightly and looked away. She knew he was joking but she couldn't help but love the flirting.

"You're incorrigible."

"There are worse vices." He shrugged. "So are you going to go with me? I could really use the time out of the house and you could use the break. You're starting to get all squinty. You only get squinty when you start getting a headache."

Hermione looked down at her work all laid out on the desk she had declared hers when she moved in to Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Harry. She ran her consulting business out of the library and was really the most use the room had seen in ages. By the look of her handwriting and the smudges on her fingers it was time for a break and possibly a cuppa.

"Alright. Let me go grab my bag from my room, I'll be right back."

Hermione returned with her bag, hands washed and a different pair of shoes on. Sirius led her outside to the apparation point near the house and popped them to a posh restaurant in the newly rebuilt Diagon Alley. Inside the host greeted Sirius by name and led them to a secluded table behind some plants on the outside wall of the restaurant.

"Come here often? The host seemed to know you and just where you would want to sit."

"Yes. I've taken dates here before. They basically keep this table open for me."

"Oh the life of a rich playboy."

"I know. Somehow I endure."

Hermione laughed softly and looked at the menu. She ignored the prices after seeing the first. Sirius was paying and was always telling everyone that he had more money than even he could spend in his lifetime. He even hired Draco Malfoy as a financial advisor. It started as a hand of truce between family, but the boy also had a knack for turning knuts to galleons overnight.

Food was ordered, Sirius ordering for Hermione in a very gentlemanly way seeing as she just couldn't decide. Small talk was made, food eaten and tea ordered.

"This was lovely Sirius. Thank you for getting me out of the house. Sometimes I forget that I can't just live in the library."

"Not that I don't love you hermiting around the house as much as myself. I like having another warm body in the house. It makes me feel less lonely."

"Lonely? Is that not counting the parade of women I see on a regular basis?"

"You know what that is and it's still lonely."

Sirius looked down at his tea cup and fiddled with his spoon in a nonchalant manner. His posture may have seemed relaxed but his face was tight. Anything besides humor and a cocky smile didn't often escape Sirius walls.

"So, I know this isn't a date but are you still going to walk me to my door?" Hermione questioned, changing the subject.

"I think it will be the first time I'm going inside and not landing in bed. Come to think of it, I'll also not be drunk enough not to remember your face."

"All sorts of new experiences today."

"Yes I know." Sirius shivered dramatically. "It's awful."

Hermione laughed with him as they walked out and went home. At the door Hermione stopped before they entered and turned back to Sirius. She had been building up her courage since they finished their meal and was going to use it now. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek and smiled up at him.

"Thank you for a wonderful time Sirius."

Not looking back she entered the house and went straight to her room. She heard him come up some time later. His steps slowed, then stopped in front of her door. Hermione held her breath, waiting for whatever his reaction may be. A moment later he moved again and she heard his door close too.

Hermione fell back on her bed, sighed and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: We're switching to Sirius point of view for the rest of the story. Enjoy!

oOo

Sirius felt his life was getting stagnant. The previous night Hermione had made him see his life in a stark reality. He went out at night, found a gorgeous bird, drank and flirted until he tumbled in to bed. Then he got the women out of the house before falling asleep. He really wasn't a 'stay the night' kind of guy. That was wrong, wasn't it? He was lonely and he didn't want some sleeping companionship? He really didn't want to see them in the morning. He didn't want to talk to them once he was sober and at the table with his godson and friend. It had happened once or twice and he always regretted it.

Now it was getting to be another evening and he didn't feel like entertaining another vapid bimbo for a quick shag. He wanted a dinner with good food and good friends. Like he had the night before with Hermione.

No, no females tonight. What he needed was a good old boys night. Some ale, red meat, burping, scratching, and cigars. Yes. That's what he needed. Time to round up the lads.

Remus was easy to convince to come out. Having a little hellion at home made him eager to have a night out. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Arthur, and Kingsley all came along as well. They were a raucous bunch and were threatened to be tossed out more than once. An hour and a half through what was supposed to be a great boys night Harry said that he had to get home to bed for an early morning with the wedding planner with Ginny. That seemed to be the button to start off everyone going home to somebody for the night. Ron had Susan threatening that if he came home drunk again she would cut him off from sex. Fred and George found a couple of girls at the bar while getting another order of drinks. Arthur and Kingsley said that their hard partying days were over and they were off to home for a nights sleep with the wife. Remus was the last to leave, albeit reluctantly. He had to get home to help Dora with Teddy.

Sitting on his own, Sirius wondered where his life went. He knew, Azkaban. But they were wizards, they had a longer life span. Surely he shouldn't yet be expected to be an adult yet. When did all of his friends go and grow up? Even the younger set were all pairing off and living the domestic life. This night did nothing but further build on the mood he had earlier in the day. Throwing down far to much money he left the bar for a stroll down Diagon Alley to clear his head.

Hands in pockets he strolled, looking through shop windows. He stopped in front of a shop with a group of people looking at little kittens int he window. Maybe he needed a familiar. Buckbeak was a good distraction from is loneliness once upon a time. Not a kitten of course, something more manly, like a dog, or a panther. Oh, he wondered if Hermione would let him get a panther.

The group of children that were in front of him were called away by their mother and he stepped closer to the window. He heard somebody next the him tap the window and coo at the little fluff balls.

"Well aren't you just the most precious thing. What do you think, wanna adopt a baby Sirius?"

Sirius jerked his head sideways to see who was being so absurdly forward. There, standing next to him was Hermione, trailing her finger along the glass for a kitten to chase.

"Hermione, you scared the devil out of me."

Hermione laughed.

"I think don't think a little scare at the thought of commitment would do that. It's far too ingrained."

"Once a marauder, always a marauder."

"I don't think you were ever meant to take that title so seriously." She glanced over with a smile, then looked back at the kittens. "So what do you think? Should I get one? I've been terribly lonely ever since Crookshanks passed."

"I don't think a familiar is what you need."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about all the people in my life pairing off and you seem to be only one that hasn't yet. Maybe that's what you're missing."

"Hm. Perhaps you're right."

She turned and started walking away. Not even saying goodbye or asking along. That was slightly perplexing. Was he supposed to follow. Were there just supposed to part ways and see as they didn't come here together. Sirius chose to follow.

"So what are you doing out tonight? I thought you were having a scandalous boys night."

"I would be if all my mates weren't being led by the berries by women." Sirius replied.

"Ah. So you are out on the pull for yourself then. Well, don't let me keep you."

Hermione started walking just a little faster, swaying those lovely hips of hers. Sirius ran in front of her to stop her.

"No, I am not looking for company of the 'easy' variety tonight. That being said, you'll do magnificently if you'd like to accompany me for my walk."

"Again, I don't know whether that is a compliment or..."

Hermione trailed off and started sniffing the air. She came closer and close to Sirius until she grabbed his lapels, hauled him close and took a deep smell of his chest. Sirius took her by the arms but didn't push her away.

"Witch, what ARE you doing?"

"You were smoking cigars?" She asked, muffled from having her face against his chest.

"Yes." He answered warily.

"Merlin, I love that smell." She took another long smell then pulled back slightly to look up at his face with a smile. "My dad used to have poker nights at the house sometimes. He would always take a break to come kiss me goodnight as a girl. Then when I grew up I would go to his study to watch and he would give me a hug and kiss before I went up to bed at night. It was the only time Mum would allow smoking in the house. I used to smell it in his study for weeks after a poker night and it was so comforting. It's one of my favorite smells." She closed her eyes, leaned forward and smelled him again.

Sirius felt a little strange, standing in the middle of the way, holding a girl while she leaned in to him like a lover. He got over it quickly though as he had to concentrate on not folding her up further in his arms and stroking her soft hair.

Hermione finally pulled away, a bright smile on her face.

"So, I was going or ice cream. Want to come?"

"Sure, why not?"

He really had nothing better to do. And what better way to spend his night than with a beautiful woman? He wrapped her arm around his and led her toward the ice cream shop.

"I only smoke cigars on occasion, like your dad. Tried cigarettes once. My father caught me in the back yard behind the shed with James. Made us stand there and smoke the whole pack. We both stood there, completely green, trying not to throw up while we got a lecture about how smoking cigars was a gentleman's pass time but cigarettes spoke of ill breeding. There aren't a lot of lessons I kept from my father but that was one that hit home for me. When the boys at school would go off for a fag between classes and come back smelling and coughing it was none too attractive. Can't say it's all that attractive on women either. Kissed one once that smoked and it was like what your mouth tastes like when you wake up with a hangover."

"Oh disgusting. My parents always told me the horror stories of what smoking could do to your mouth and lungs and that was enough to put me off of it. Never even tried. Dad did let me puff on his cigar once when Mum wasn't looking. I quite just that green color you described. Didn't put me off loving the smell though. My father told me that bit about gentleman smoking as well. When I was very young and romantic I promised myself that my husband would smoke cigars as well, just like my dad."

"I never would have thought that to be something on the Hermione Granger's list of qualities in a potential man."

"You would be surprised of what has been put on that list over the years."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"No, I would much rather you just buy me an ice cream thanks. The more I think of my list the more I think it might just be a bit to long and detailed and I get sad thinking that there will never be a perfect man for me. I'll just be lonely, swotty Hermione, living in your library for the rest of my life."

"Well that will never do. I think ice cream is exactly what you need then. Pick what you like."

They ordered and began walking with their cones back toward the entrance of the alley.

"What about you? Do you have a list of a potential forever?"

"I did when I too was younger and romantic. Especially when James and Lily were getting married. It just seemed the natural next step, even though I fought it. I just knew that it would need to be somebody like Lily. Somebody smart, responsible but with a bit of a fun streak. She was the only one who could get a handle on us sometimes and we needed that. I was actually dating one of Lily's best friends before everything happened. Knew she wasn't going to be the one, but it was the first exclusive relationship I ever had."

Hermione nodded and glided her tongue around her ice cream. She ate her ice cream like a little girl but so methodically. Always twirling it, never letting it drip. Darting her pink tongue out and licking from bottom, twirling all the way to the top. It was hypnotic and rather erotic. Sirius had to clear his throat then take a large bite of his own ice cream to cool his brain of the images he was creating of he doing that same thing to him.

They walked lazily, looking at the carts lining the road. Sirius bought Hermione a bouquet of flowers to brighten up the library a bit and a loaf of bread she promised to toast in the morning with breakfast. Shops were closing up when they finally decided to go home and call it a night.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek again when they walked in the door. She thanked him for the lovely night and made her way to the kitchen to find a vase for her flowers.

That was the second time she had kissed him like that. He could tell it wasn't just the friendly kiss you would get from family on Christmas, but as a woman does to a man. He didn't hate it. And coming home to the same house, hearing her humming in the kitchen, filling a vase with water for flowers that he bought her, didn't put him off. He kind of liked it. He walked up to his room and prepared for bed thinking about the last couple of nights spent with Hermione.

They went for dinner. They had good conversation and he was completely comfortable turning off the charm for the night. He didn't even mind not shagging at the end of the night.

Then tonight they had spent the evening together after an outing with friends. They had ice cream, he bought her flowers, they shared life stories. She sniffed him. He held her on his arm and walked her around town.

Dear Merlin, was this what he thought it was. It was.

They were dating.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius was in the library again. He had the book in his lap open to the same page for the last half hour and didn't even know what it was about. Hermione sat at her desk, studiously taking notes about who-knows-what. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. All he could think about was how to approach her again to go out. On a date. Because they were dating.

Merlin, how strange that sounded.

It James and Remus were here they would be reminding his that he was Sirius Black, the ladies man, and to remember where his balls were and just ask her. Not that he thought she would turn him down, but he was just so nervous to ask. This was Hermione Granger, the golden girl.

Sirius watched as she dropped her quill, latched her fingers and stretched her arms over her head while dropping her head back. The moan she let out was the last straw and he closed his book and threw it on the side table.

"Get your bag, we're going out."

Hermione snapped her attention on him, flushed from her stretch and his abruptness.

"What?"

"I said we're going out. Now grab your bag that you just can't live without and let's go."

"I don't remember being asked or agreeing to go out with you Sirius."

He loved it when she played with him like this. Reigning him in and verbal sparring. The little quirk of her mouth and raised eyebrow made him so hot.

"Alright then. Hermione Granger, would you do me the great honor of bestowing me with your company for the evening?"

"I'm sorry Sirius, a lady needs to check her schedule before making plans. Perhaps you can pick another night and I'll check to see if I'm free."

Oh, the little minx.

"Don't sass me Granger, I spank bad girls. I know you're not busy tonight. You have your fuzzy socks on. Fuzzy socks indicate a long night in."

She looked at him silently. Probably wondering just how much of her habits he knew. Quite a few, in fact. He spent most of his time with her without even realizing it.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the foyer in ten minutes."

"Make it fifteen and put on some frilly knickers."

He stood and strolled out of the room to the sound of her clicking her tongue and sighing. She met him by the door exactly ten minutes later, not a minute more. She had changed her whole outfit and had her bag in hand.

"No knickers then?"

"Oh there are knickers, but none that you'll get to have an opinion on."

Sirius laughed and led her out the door.

Dinner went much the same as it had previously. There was a meal, dessert and tea at the end. During tea Hermione looked like she was going to burst if she didn't ask the question that had obviously been on her mind all night. Sirius decided to put her out of her misery and let her ask.

"Is something the matter? You're mutilating that napkin in your hand."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked Sirius in the eye.

"Sirius, is this a date?"

"Definitely not. I would have made at least three very inappropriate jokes about sex by now if it were."

Lie. Man up Sirius.

"Oh." Was her only reply.

Sirius scrubbed a hand on his face and let out a frustrated breath.

"Hermione, I lied. This is a date. At least, I'd like it to be. I've thought really hard about the last couple of times we've been out together and I really enjoy your company. I know that I'm not exactly the kind of man that you would normally date. Hell, I'm old enough to be your father. But I'd like a chance."

"Sirius..." she interrupted him. "Stop, I know." She put a hand on top of his that was resting on the table top. "I've had a really great time too the last couple of times we've been out. I'd be an idiot to turn down an opportunity to date an amazing man like you. As for your age, that's just a number. Twenty years is two drops in the bucket in the wizarding world. We're both having a nice time, and that's all that matters."

"Sorry about that," he said then sighed. "First date jitters I suppose. Never had that before."

"What say we call this our third date? It is rather technically. That should help alleviate some of the jitters and that makes us past all the awkwardness of the getting to know you stage."

Sirius laughed at her assessment.

"Yes, I suppose it is our third date. Only had a handful of those. They are usually the beginning of the end."

"Not this time."

"You know what usually happens on a third date don't you?" He gave her a lascivious look.

"I thought that was first date for you." She laughed back.

"I meant for normal people."

"Yes well, I've already told you that you get no opinion on my knickers."

"Won't even look at them love."

Hermione laughed again. She took the last sip of her tea and made ready to leave.

"I think it's time to go home."

"Yes please." Sirius stood, stacked a handful of galleons on the table and grabbed her hand. Once outside he quickly apparated them back to the house.

"I meant our own rooms Sirius." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Don't tease dear. I've been aching to touch you all evening."

"Sirius." She said in a warning tone.

He shut the door behind them and pulled her close for a deep kiss.

"Sirius." She breathed out his name, lustful rather than reproachful this time.

She clung to him as they made their way up the stairs and to his room. The kissing got more heated after he closed his bedroom door and started working her out of her clothes. She unlayered him as well, only pulling away to let him pull her shirt over her head. Sirius backed her to his bed and crawled after her as she scooted up to the pillows. He was left in his pants and she in a frilly black bra and knickers set.

"Thought you weren't dressing up for me."

"I lied."

She pulled him down on top of her and kissed him soundly, carding her fingers through his hair. Sirius worked his mouth down her jaw, throat and finally to the swell of her breasts. He teased her through the fabric, ran his tongue along the edge then reached behind her to get her out of it so he could really see them.

He cock pulsed at the sight of her pink budded breasts. He vowed to worship her body properly later but for now he took one taut nipple in his mouth while working her out of her knickers. He switched sides and worked his own pants off. Hermione was mewing and writhing under him and it was only making the thrill at the base of his spine more urgent. He needed to thrust in to her and hear her scream. Reaching one hand down he felt how wet she was for him.

"Shit Hermione."

"Please Sirius."

The next moment he was working himself deep in to her until he was fully seated. They were both panting and trying to find purchase for their hands on the others body. The pace was set at frantic but it was the only speed they knew right now. Sirius could feel his chest constricting with the amazing feel of their vigorous coupling. It wasn't long before he knew the end was coming for him. He couldn't finish yet though, not before she did.

Sirius hooked her knees over his arms and sucked hard on one of her delicious bouncing breasts. This made Hermione scream out and clamp down on his cock harder than he'd felt in a long time. He tumbled over after her, reveling in the zing his orgasm was sending from the base of his spine, up and making his mind black out for a few seconds.

When they finished he flopped down next to her.

"Merlin, that was amazing." Hermione panted out.

"More where that came from love."

Hermione just laughed. They collected their wands, cleaned themselves and the bed. Hermione cuddles up to Sirius and he wrapped his arm around her languidly. As he drifted there was a small, quiet part of his brain telling him that he didn't mind that she was staying the night in his bed. He wouldn't mind waking up with her in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius was woken by feeling a person next to him, squirming out of the bed. Remembering who the hell he let sleep over he grabbed her and pulled her back to his chest.

"Stop moving."

"I need to get up."

"No you don't give me ten minutes and I'll prove why."

"Very ambitious, but I need to wee."

"Fine." Sirius sighed.

Hermione let out a throaty giggle and stood from the bed. She found his shirt, pulled it on and buttoned a couple buttons before making her way to the door.

"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast."

"Wait. No morning shag then?"

"No. Breakfast. I've got a lot to do today and can't spend all my time in bed with you."

"You are an enigma Hermione Granger."

She laughed again and left the room, shutting the door behind her. What woman willing left his room, especially with the offer of more sex? When had that ever happened? And she would be having breakfast with him. When was the last time that had happened too? This was all such new territory. What was he doing?

To hell with it. She was beautiful, great in bed, smart and could call him on his shit. She was sort of perfect and he wanted to see if he could make this work. First he had to get out of bed though.

Downstairs he found Hermione still in his shirt, fully buttoned now, paired with a scandalously short pair of shorts. He probably wouldn't even know they were there if he hadn't come up behind her, held her hips and nuzzled her neck.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Mmm, that feels nice. Bacon, eggs and beans on toast."

"Sounds delicious."

He put his mouth to her throat and kissed and nipped sensually.

"If you don't stop I'm going to burn everything."

"If you don't stop I'm going to be sick." A new voice said from the door to the kitchen.

Harry walked in, sleep tousled and scrunching his nose.

"I knew this would happen eventually, but does it have to happen in the kitchen?"

Sirius laughed while Hermione questioned her best friend.

"What do you mean you knew it would happen?"

"Please, the two of you are always home alone together. Anyone that has heard the two of you talk could figure out that you were flirting beyond reason. The twins have bets going as to when you would give in. Remus on the other hand, he's completely against it."

"Bit rich coming from him. He's not exactly who I would have picked for my little cousin. She's only a few years older than Hermione."

"I think he's basing it off a little more than age, mate."

"And while I love being talked about like I'm not here, I think I'm actually going to head upstairs to shower."

Hermione grabbed a piece of bacon off of one of the plates she just sat on the table. She kissed the heads of both men and left for upstairs.

"You know what I'm going to say right?"

"What's that son?"

"That I love you both, but if you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you Harry. Good man for looking after her."

"I mean it. I know how you are with women. She knows it too. If she's okay with it, then fine. But if you two walk away from this and she's not the same as when she went in then I'll be very angry. I killed Voldemort, I can find a way to hurt you without killing you."

"Merlin, you are a bit scary when you want to be aren't you? I have no intention of hurting her."

"That's as much as I can ask."

Harry scooped a but of food on to a piece of toast, folded it in half and stood from the table.

"I've got to get ready for work. Thank Hermione for breakfast for me. See ya later."

"Have a good day."

Harry left too, bounding up the stairs loudly like he was still a teenager.

Sirius sat with his thoughts.

Is this really what everyone thought? That eventually he would get her in to bed but then dump her like he did every other woman? He knew he had a reputation, but did they really think he had no moral compass whatsoever? Even he knew that Hermione wasn't a woman to be trifled with. All this did was make him more determined to make things work with Hermione.

With a strengthened resolve Sirius stood and left to get ready for the day.

oOo

Lunch at the pub with Remus was much the same as breakfast. He told his old friend what happened the night before and his revelation that he was dating the young witch and liked it.

"Just know Sirius, Hermione has many male family to stand in her corner and hurt you if you hurt her."

"I know, I got the speech from my own godson this morning."

"Not just him. The Weasley's as well. Draco Malfoy too from what I've seen. They've become close too since he's been coming to your house so often."

"Yes, he does spend more time with her than me these days."

"That's quite a lot of friends to stand against should she decide that you've wronged her."

"As I told Harry, I have no intention of hurting her."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions Sirius. You don't mean to hurt any of them, you just do."

"Well, I'm really trying with this one. Shouldn't that be proof enough?"

"I'd like to say it is. I would like to see you falling in love and settling down too. If Hermione Granger is who that happens with then I'd say she's a wonderful choice. You could both use a little of each other in your lives."

"I don't know if you're encouraging me or warning me off right now."

"A little of both. I mean what I say though. If this is it for you, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mate. That means a lot."

"So what's next then?"

"I have a plan for another date tonight. Sent her some flowers and an invite on my way over here. It's hard to impress a bird that's seen you throw up on yourself when half pissed in the morning. Hopefully the flowers are enough."

They laughed at the imagery of Sirius passed out on the bathroom floor, covered in his own vomit.

oOo

Hermione walked in to the library after lunch and heard a pecking on the window. It was normal for owls to come there with business communications for her so she opened the window. She gasped and backed away as bird after bird flew through the window, dropping bouquets of flowers on her desk, chair and soon the floor next to them. A veritable mountain of flowers filled half the library by the time the last owl came through the widow with a single flower and a note.

_Hermione,_

_I can't stop thinking about you, our date and the wonderful time I had last night. I would love a repeat, of all of it._

Hermione could practically see the smirk and wink.

_If the lady finds that her schedule permits, I'll meet you in the foyer at 8. Wear something sexy for me._

_-Sirius_

"Something sexy eh?"

Hermione sighed and looked around her at all the flowers. She waved her wand and they all settled themselves around the room in vases. The rest of her afternoon was shot now. She would never be able to concentrate thinking about repeating last night and finding something sexy to wear. Perhaps a little naughty shopping was in order. First, dispersing some of her new garden around the house. Second, off to the shops for something to go under her little black dress.

oOo

Hermione came down the stairs at eight o'clock wearing a black dress that Sirius wouldn't normally call sexy, but on her, it made him salivate. Never had the fifties seemed like such a wanton age. She was covered from shoulder to calf, even carried little gloves with her purse, but she had never looked sexier. The neckline showed her throat that he loved to nibble. Her tiny waist that he loved to hold was cinched. Her strong calves went down to peep toes pumps. The thought of her covering her hands, when he sleeve already went to her shoulder, so he couldn't feel her skin on his drove him wild. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she reached up to peck his on the cheek then started putting on her gloves.

"So, where are we going."

"Um-" Sirius cleared his throat and brought himself back from his lustful thoughts. "We're going to the cinema and then out for dinner and dancing. You look beautiful Hermione."

"Thank you." She looked him up and down and smiled. "You look very nice as well. Should we go?"

"Yes." Sirius led her out of the door with a hand on the small of her back. He held her close as they apparated to the alley behind the cinema.

Sirius bought tickets to some teenage drama / romance but hardly payed attention. She held his hand through the whole thing. Even leaned on his shoulder during some of the sweeter parts. Sirius felt tight and sick to his stomach the whole time. If this was dating, it was excruciating.

The restaurant they went to wasn't new to him, but was to her. He ordered for them both again and took her to the floor to dance as they waited. He held her close but in the proper pose. Leading her around the floor, she was enchanting. They moved fluidly together just as they did in bed. The food came and they sat together enjoying their food. Hermione took bite after blissful bite. She was teasing him. She had to be. Nobody enjoyed food that much. She smiled over her tea and kept up conversation when he was at a loss for words. He must have told her she looked beautiful a million times by the end of the evening.

Once inside the door at Grimmauld Place he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her close and kissed her hard.

"Thank you for asking me out tonight Sirius." She said against his mouth.

"My pleasure Hermione." He replied.

They once again shared heated kisses as they made their way up the stairs and in to Sirius' bedroom. Hermione reached up to start unbuttoning his jacket when he caught her hands, twining his fingers with hers and softening their kiss.

"I need to take this off of you."

"It's easier if I do. The zipper is a little hard to-"

"No, I _need _to take this off of you. Merlin help me, I've never seen a sexier dress in my life. And I've seen many a dress before."

Hermione blushed and smiled up at him shyly. He knew how she felt. Frenzied undressing was one thing. Actually carefully taking things off, piece by piece, was something completely different.

First the gloves. Sirius kissed her wrists where they met the fabric of her gloves. Finger by finger he tugged until they both were off. He reached behind her to find the zipper of her dress when she stopped him with her hands on his chest.

"Wait. I think I should be allowed to undress you too."

"That sounds fair."

Her trembling hands reached forward and unbuttoned his jacked. It slipped down his arms and she draped it over the chair near to them.

Sirius reached behind her again to find her zipper. It started just between her shoulder blades and went down to the top of her bum. He kept her eyes on his as he stroked his free hand down the skin that was exposed. Her hot breath puffed against his neck and it sent blood to his ears. He laid her dress over his jacket on the chair.

She stood in grey and cream chemise and stockings with clasps that disappeared under the chemise. Sirius own breath sped up a bit with anticipation.

Next Hermione unbuttoned his waistcoat.

"This is going to take a while I think. You wear so many layers."

She reached up to take off his tie. He let her unloop it and throw it with his jacket.

"Not as many as you think. Now wait your turn."

Hermione smiled and lifted an eyebrow, obviously understanding what he meant.

He pulled off her chemise and dropped it to the ground as he took in her matching grey and cream bra and knickers. They were so simple yet so enticing.

Hermione took off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Her fingers danced over his tattoos lovingly. She leaned forward and darted her tongue over each of them. Sirius leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His chest filled with more heat at each touch of her lips and tongue. She pressed herself to him and pulled him close.

They held each other for a moment before Sirius took a deep breath and moved his hands to her bra. It too dropped on the floor and the pile grew larger as she took off his socks.

Even watching her take off his socks was sexy, dammit. She kept looking at his face as she slipped her hands under his pant leg and tugged them off. Her face was right next to his cock. Her breath made its way through his trousers and that only served to make them tighter. When she came back up he couldn't stop himself from kissing her again. He kneaded her breasts and pulled her hard against his straining cock.

He kissed down her throat, between her breast and down her stomach. Now on his knees he unclipped her stockings and rolled them down her legs. Each thigh was kissed down to the knee then back up again. He kissed until he was back to her mouth.

She didn't pull away, just kept kissing him as she unzipped his trousers and pushed them off of his hips.

Hermione hummed in approval at his lack of pants. Her little hand wrapped around him and stroked a few times. She went down further cupping his balls and gave a soft tug. This made Sirius moan in her mouth.

It was the last thing to come off and Sirius was almost sad to see this end but he carefully pushed her knickers off of her hips to add to the pile on the floor.

Slowly he backed her to the bed. They didn't stop kissing as they awkwardly moved to the top and laid with him between her thighs. He gently entered her and stroked her thigh.

They went slow. Sirius went deep with every thrust and Hermione clung to him. They kissed until they were out of breath then kissed again when their lungs caught up. He rolled her on top of him and she rode him slowly. She braced her hands on his thighs and lifted herself then dropped back down. She got close to coming and told Sirius. He immediately turned them back over and began to push a little deeper, rolling his hips, but no faster. Hermione came with a whimper and a tear leaked down her face. She was biting her lip but looked him in the eye.

Sirius felt himself tightening on the edge and took her mouth with his as he came to an explosive end. He collapsed next to her and pulled her close to him. Both were panting with the exertion of making love for so long.

They made love. It wasn't just shagging or a meaningless one-off.

Sirius had just made love to a woman for the first time in his life.

He let out a noise between a laugh and a sob and covered his mouth.

"I know." Hermione answered.

She sat up and cleaned up with her wand. She pointed it at him and then the sheets before she cuddled up to him again. She kissed his chest, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

If he hadn't just been worn out by an amazing orgasm Sirius was sure he wouldn't have slept tonight. Seeing as he had though, he fell right to sleep. With a beautiful woman in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after Sirius was surprised to find that he woke first. Normally Hermione was up with the sun. Looking down at her resting so peacefully against him took his breath away. Her hair was a tangled mess, her breath was horrible from not brushing the night before, and she snored just a little bit. Still she looked so beautiful.

He wiggled out from under her and brought himself level with her. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose. Hermione moaned lightly and wriggled in the sheets. Sirius didn't stop and moved on to kiss her now closed mouth. Hermione started moving her lips against his sleepily. Sirius knew when she was truly woken up because she smiled against his lips.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning." Her hand shot up in front of her face. "Merlin, is that me? I forgot to brush my teeth last night."

"Yes, we did. Bit busy if I remember correctly."

"I don't think I could ever forget."

She smiled at him. He could see affection in her eyes, then same as when she kissed his tattoos the night before. She wasn't saying anything about feelings but he was pretty sure he knew just what she felt. Everything had been happening so fast he didn't know what he was feeling anymore. So when in doubt, be the clown.

"All in a days work."

"Oh, ha ha. I'm going to make breakfast."

She got up and took his shirt again.

"I'm not going to have any of those left at the rate you're going."

"Oh you'll get them back after I do the washing, hush up. Now," she looked up as she buttoned, "if you want to ask me out again may I suggest a little more subtlety. I love flowers as much as the next girl but I don't think I can find any more room for more."

She pulled her knickers on.

"I'll keep that in mind." He got comfortable while watching her bend over to collect all of her clothing.

"I'll see you downstairs in a bit."

She gave him one more smile and left the room.

Sirius rubbed his face and sighed. What was happening? He didn't do this. Waking up with a bird in his bed, more than one night with said bird. Plans for more outings! This was all so new and slightly scary. He liked it though. Just like Remus had said, his life needed what she had. He was good for her too. She needed the spontaneity and he needed somebody to be spontaneous for, maybe reign him in a little. She was logic and planning, he was devil may care and whimsy. She was sexy and he was sex. They were perfect for each other.

oOo

He dangled the key just inside the library door. If this wasn't subtle he didn't know what was.

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw him standing in the door way.

"Can I help you?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Five dates, five nights in a row. I'll never get anything done again, will I?"

"Not if I can help it. Now go to your room and put on more of those naughty knickers you bought for me."

"I didn't buy them for you."

"Keep telling yourself that. Wear jeans and a jacket and meet me downstairs."

He left the door to fetch his own jacket and wait for her by the front door.

Hermione came down dressed in comfortable muggle clothes. She was wearing jeans as he instructed. Also a pair of trainers, a t-shirt and a thin jacket.

"That will never do. Here."

Sirius pulled out a new women's leather jacket.

"I've spent all day beating it up and making it comfortable."

Hermione laughed.

"You shouldn't have."

"Well, you didn't want flowers and you will obviously need something more than that for a bike ride, so there you go."

He helped her slip it on and turned her around to zip her up.

"A bike ride?"

"Yes. Why? Are you one of those 'you'll kill yourself of that deathtrap' types?"

"No, you can risk your life all you want, I just don't go on them."

"Ah, but you see, this one is magical. No falling off, cushioning if we fall over of run in to something, the works."

Hermione looked skeptical but gave in.

"Alright."

Sirius started their ride slow and easy. Once they were outside of London he really let it go. Hermione screamed and hid her face in his back as he sped down side roads. Eventually she was brave enough to look over his shoulder.

It was getting dark when she suggested they turn around.

"It's getting late. If we don't turn back now we'll be eating at midnight."

"She flies so we'll get back much faster. And she's got a port key built in for the back yard if we don't want to ride back."

He pulled the bike over and got off.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno, but I'm hot. Fancy a swim?"

He jerked his head to indicate the pond that wasn't far off from the road. Hermione got off and put her helmet and jacket down on the seat.

"Sure."

She boldly began walking to the pond, stripping her clothes as she went. Sirius was going to suggest they get down to underwear but when she took off her bra his eyes went huge.

He stumbled toward the lake, ripping off his own clothes. Hermione went under the water and came back out looking like some water goddess, smoothing her hair back. Sirius stared wide eyed.

"Aren't you coming in? I'm cold now and could use some warming." She bit her lip and beckoned him with a crook of her finger.

Sirius let out a short hysterical laugh.

Love.

He loved this women.

Sweet Merlin, he was in love.

And it only took five dates.

He couldn't wait to tell Moony. He couldn't wait to tell everyone and anyone that would listen. He couldn't wait to tell her! Well, maybe later. There were certain other things he wanted to do right now. He jumped in the water and joined her in the middle. He held her close and kissed her.

"I love you." he blurted.

Well, so much for waiting. He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't.

"I love you too." She said softly back.

He kissed her again and held her as tight to him as her wet body would allow.

Now standing up sex in the middle of a pond is not as sexy or as easy as it sounds. After a few tries they decided just to go home. Sirius didn't even let her think of getting redressed. He activated the portkey on the bike and they landed, naked, in the back yard.

"You better hope Harry isn't home."

"Who cares."

He hoisted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her in to the house, up the stairs and to his room.

"My room is getting awfully lonely."

"It's a closet now. You are never leaving my bed again."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes, I think it is."

The sex tonight wasn't the frantic coupling of their third date, it wasn't the slow love making of their fourth date. It was something new altogether. It was the coming together of lovers who knew each other but still reveled in the feel of the others touch. There was kissing, licking, touching, moving around on the bed and eventually a mutual completion.

Lying next to each other Sirius stroked Hermione's hip while she ran a fingertip over his tattoos. They were in a comfortable silence but couldn't fall asleep.

"I've never skinny dipped before."

"Could have fooled me."

"It was liberating. I find myself doing many a new thing with you."

"Me too. I've never told anyone I love them before."

"Neither have I."

"I've never had the same woman in my bed this many times."

"I don't normally sleep with people on the third date."

"Lucky me." He pulled her up to the pillows and turned to face her. She cuddled up against him while he leaned his head on his hand. "I've never felt like this for a woman before."

"Lucky me." She smirked at him.

"No, that would be lucky me again. Remus said something to me yesterday that really sunk into my brain and I can't get it out. He said that he wanted to see me in love and settling down, like him and everyone. You're the first person I've ever actually thought past shagging about. You already live in my house. We had three dates before I even noticed. Things are so easy with you."

"I know what you mean. I've fancied you for so long that when you asked me out I just kind of fell into it. It was half over before I even realized what was happening. We weren't just friends living in the same house."

"Exactly. And now I tell you I love you, and you tell me the same. It happened so fast and I barely fought against it. I railed against real intimacy for years but with you it's so easy."

"Yes, it is." She leaned up and kissed him.

"I've also been warned about my intentions toward you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Harry and Remus both. And from what I hear you have many a man behind you waiting to hurt me should I hurt you."

"And do you plan to hurt me?"

"Of course not. I plan to keep you for as long as possible."

"That's quite a promise."

"Yes, it is."

Hermione looked him in the eye. He was looking for her to see what he meant without him having to say it. It wasn't the time ask yet, but he knew he would some day.

"Marry me."

Well, he is spontaneous.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Marry me. We're perfect for each other and I'll never want anther woman like I want you."

"You can't just ask me like that."

Hermione sat up in the bed and held the sheet to her chest. Sirius got up and sat in front of her.

"I can, and I did. We can go in the morning. Come on Hermione, you can't tell me you don't want to. We practically are already."

"We've had five dates Sirius. That's not even properly together. And we can't just go tomorrow, we have to plan this sort of thing."

"You will marry me then?"

She sat there stunned, mouth open with no response that her brain could get past her lips. Finally she spoke.

"We'll fight all the time."

"What's new?" He laughed.

"I'm terribly dull."

"I'm not."

"I'm married to my work."

"I think I've proven that I can get you away from that."

"I don't like toffee."

"I don't ca- wait, who doesn't like toffee? Never mind, doesn't matter. You're being ridiculous now."

"There's so much we don't know about each other. That's my point. We can't just get married."

"I'm a forty something wrongly accused ex-convict. I'm a bit of a sex addict, have no job but a lot of family money. I ride a motorcycle, drink occasionally, smoke cigars occasionally too. You know me more than you think."

"I do don't I?"

"Is that a yes then?"

She paused.

"Yes." She squeaked out.

"Yes?"

She beamed and nodded. Sirius whooped and pulled her close to him. She clung to him, laughing and crying.

"We're getting married."

"We're getting married in the morning!" He proclaimed. He had convinced her and he wasn't going to give her time to back out.

"Oh sweet Circe, I'm getting married in the morning."

"Yes, you are. Now come here and make this the best, last fifth date you'll ever have."

They both laughed and fell back in to the bed.

The end.

A/N: Sorry, I can't seem to write anything without putting a bow on it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
